Fairy Tail Lucy's New Guild!
by RainbowCupquake
Summary: Lucy feels everyone is ignoring her because Lisanna is back! She leaves Fairy Tail and joins Wendy's guild, how will Fairy Tail and other guilds react when Lucy returns? Lucy trains hard and learns rare magic! Ratings will change further in story.
1. Lucy is Weak but Changes!

**Julia: ASDFWTFASFAF I just watched Fairy Tail freaking EPIC! :D but I haven't finish yet.**

**Natsu: Ikr?! I am freaking epic!**

**Lucy: What about me? (pouts)**

**Julia: Your always funny and care for everyone!**

**Happy: Julia does not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Yo, my name is Lucy Heartfillia and i'm in the guild called Fairy Tail!

Currently Team Natsu been going on missions lately without me, so I had gone on solo mission.

I don't know why but I have a feeling they don't want me anymore and have replaced me.

''Lucy you ok?'' Mira asked concerned. ''Yeah, it's just that I feel tired and i'm wondering why everyone is excited for?'' I said drinking my vanilla milkshake. ''Oh did you not hear the news last week?'' Mira asked cleaning cups in the sink.

''What news?''.''It's seems like Lisanna has came back, somehow, and now joined Team Natsu!'' Mira excitedly cheered.

Then I stood up hitting the bar a little. I was shocked, mad and sad. Nobody told me, Nobody concerned me. No wonder everyone is ignoring me except Levy, Mira and Gajeel. ''L-Lucy?'' Mira asked.

I just stood their quietly. Then I apologized for the sudden burst and walked to Masters office. As I was walking towards Masters office I decided my choice.

''Ahh..Lucy what brings you here?'' Makarov asked. ''I have decided to take a vacation for at least 2 years, so I can get stronger.'' I said serious looking at Master. His face softened. ''B-but Lucy your already strong as you are!'' Makarov said sobbing in between some words.

''I'm sorry Master but this is my own choice I have made.'' I said. ''Very well, You can join other guilds if you like but make sure you keep your promise on coming back in 2 years.''

''Thank you Makarov.'' He then removed my stamp. ''Goodbye Makarov, cya soon also please do not tell others unless they ask.'' I said closing the door. But at the door way stand Levy. ''L-Lucy-chan, w-why are you leaving?!'' She yelled sadly. ''I'm sorry Levy-chan I have made my choice in training during those 2 years.''. She broke down into crying, and having an evil and dark aura around her.

''P-please d-don't g-go Lucy-chan!'' She shouted glomping me while I was about to leave. No one was concerned they were only talking to Natsu and Lisanna. I kinda figured they won't notice.

''I'm sorry Levy but I need to go!'' I said trying to free myself from Levy's death glomp. ''F-fine!'' Levy shouted and stood up. ''But Lucy-chan never forget our promise!'' Levy shouted as loud as she can. ''ok Levy you got a promise, but will everyone even remember me?'' I whispered to myself. As I got to my apartment I packed my clothes. I told the apartment manager to put my rent on hold until I come back.

As I walked down to the train station I gave them my ticket and got in the train. ''Next stop to **(Wherever Lucy is going ;_;)**.''. I got my luggage and the train stopped and I got out. I was kinda relieved that I can start a new life, well for 2 years that is. As I was walking towards a hotel, I saw a little girl that had blue hair getting attacked by at least 5 guys in a alley way!

''Come with us we have business with you.'' A guy said. I saw a mark on his arm, a dark guild one. ''N-no stop!'' A another voice said.

I took out my key. **(I forgot what she says to summon them so I just thought one of my own)**.

''I summon thee Feminine Maid!''. I took the key to the ground. ''Virgo!''.

Virgo appeared. ''Is it time for my punishment, princess?''. ''Not yet,** (LOL)** but help that little girl over there along with that cat.'' I pointed to the group. ''Yes, Princess as you wish.'' Virgo then sprinted towards the group and then less then 10 minutes Virgo saved the girl and cat. ''Here you go Princess.'' I carried the girl and cat along with me.

**-AFTER RENTING A ROOM IN THE HOTEL!**

''That should do it.'' I said bandaging up some of her bruises. She started waking up.

''W-where am I?'' The young girl asked. ''Oh your in my hotel room.'' I answered. She was going to stand up but then she groaned in pain and fell down onto the bed again. ''You got beaten up pretty bad by that gang, you should rest.'' I said placing the blanket onto her, she snuggled and went to sleep again.

The cat started waking up. ''W-what?'', Then it freaked out. ''WHERE'S WENDY, DID THEY TAKE HER?!''. I calmed it down by giving to some fish. ''Don't worry she's fine, I manage to bandage her up, she's in bed sleeping so she can heal.'' I said.

''Arigato, but is it fine for us being here?'' The cat asked. ''Yes, oh gomen, my name is Lucy Heartfillia.'' I greeted. ''She is Wendy Marvell, I am her partner, Carla.'' She greeted. ''We were heading towards a forest to survive the night because we had a mission in 10 months now.''.''You can stay here as long as you want!'' I shouted putting my hands in the air. ''Arigato!'' She blushed a bit and went to sleep again.

**-BACK TO FAIRY TAIL, DUN DUN DUN-**

''Oi where's Lucy?'' Gray yelled. ''Yeah where is she I haven't seen her since Lisanna came back.''(Like they didn't notice her at all but she was still there but they ignored her). Levy broke into tears. ''Levy-chan!'' Erza came and comfort her. ''What happened?'' Erza asked.

Levy then started getting a dark aura, then she did something unexpected. ''IT'S ALL YOUR GUYS FAULT!''. ''IT'S YOUR FAULT LUCY-CHAN LEFT, YOU GUYS WERE TOO BUSY TALKING AND HANGING OUT WITH LISANNA THAT YOU GUYS IGNORED HER!''.''DID YOU GUYS FORGET ABOUT LUCY?!''.''SHE LEFT, SHE LEFT, SHE LEFT, SHE LEFT, SHE LEEEEEEEEFFFTTTT!'' Levy started to sob and hugged her knees to her chest tightly. ''Y-you guys i-ignored her s-so m-much s-she l-left.'' Levy whispered.

''W-what?'' Natsu asked worried. ''Levy's right she left, to train or maybe not come back at all, but since I know Lucy the best she will keep her promise of coming back.'' Makarov came in the room. ''Master, Lucy would never do such a thing you must be pulling a prank!'' Erza shouted with some tears coming out of her eyes.

Makarov just shook his head. ''You children ruined pne of my child, an important one that made this guild shine ever before.'' Makarov walked back into his office. Everyone felt guilt except Levy, Mira and Gajeel, because they knew that they were the only ones that actually was concerned about Lucy.

''We have to go find her!'' Cana shouted drinking her barrel. Everyone agreed except Gajeel, Levy and Mira. ''I think we should leave cheerleader alone so she can train.'' Gajeel said sitting on the bar eating some iron. ''Yeah this is Lucy choice not ours, we should just let her train and come back in 2 years.'' Mira explained ''Even though we miss her it wouldn't be fair for her that you guys just drag her here again.'' Levy said reading Lucy's book. ''But guys Lucy is so important we should at least talk to her!'' Natsu yelled.

''Natsu, and everyone here listen up! Was Lucy important when Lisanna came back?''. Gajeel said serious. Everyone felt guilty, they were too excited that Lisanna came back, they all forgot that Lucy was still here. ''maybe she'll write us letters, so we can at least tell her stuff.'' Levy said in a bored tone.

Everyone just went to their seats chatting and feeling a bit guilty. ''Guys can I read you Lucy's book, it's actually about everyone here.'' Levy asked. Everyone surrounded Levy on the table. ''Ok first is Fairy Tail.''

''Fairy Tail, That name is such a mysterious name actually. Fairy Tail was one of my dreams guild, I have heard so many things about it. I hoped to join Fairy Tail when I was young. Fairy Tail is a loud and noisy guild that everyone fights in, the most is Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. Those two just keep fighting and breaking some stuff while they fight! Our leader, Makarov or we call him Master.'' Levy read.

''Dragneel Natsu. Natsu was the first Fairy Tail member I met. He is a hyper and goofy guy in the guild. He actually saved me from a fake salamander, as he had a charm ring. I treated him to a cafe, and let me tell you he eats so fast and messy! As I was on a cruise ship, the fake salamander was going to sell us, girls for money! But Natsu saved us, even though his weakness was transportation he still came. As I discovered his powers, he was a dragon slayer with wicked powers! And he was the Salamander! Natsu causally has this scarf around his neck every time anywhere he goes. His hair is a rose color which I think looks pretty cool. His guild mark is located on his right shoulder.''

Natsu felt embarrassed and a little joyful that she actually wrote about him.

''Gray Fullbuster. Gray Fullbuster is usually a mysterious type. As I recall he is an enemy to Natsu, but I think Natsu and Gray are just telling in a fighting way how much they care about each other. He usually strips off his clothes until his boxers. It's kinda a weird condition for him but I got use to it. He's an Ice Maker Mage which I think is epic, his powers are very powerful like Natsu's. He had this trainer her name was Ul and his partner Lyon. I feel bad for him losing Ul. He has dark blue hair and his guild mark is located on his chest a little to the right.'' Gray just blushed a bit and hmph.

''Erza Scarlet. Erza is the most powerful warrior for women in Fairy Tail. She's usually serious and a little bossy, but she has a soft side for her friends. She is the one that stops Gray and Natsu from fighting. Her magic is Re quip for her Armour, which is pretty awesome. When I first heard about her I thought she was scary and dead serious. But when I met her she looked nice and beautiful. She has Scarlet color hair, which maybe is her last name. Her guild mark is on her left below the shoulder. She is an S-Class in Fairy Tail. She is my role model which is why I never give up!'' Erza blushed, she didn't know Lucy thought she was a role model for her.

''Mira Strauss. She is a lovable and always cheers you up! I always admired her in magazines. When I came to Fairy Tail I was so shocked and surprised because she was in Fairy Tail! She is the head waitress for Fairy Tail's bar. She is beautiful and cheerful. Her magic is a Take Over, she becomes Satan Soul which is pretty scary, so better not mess with her. Her family is Lisanna and Elfman. She was pretty sad when Lisanna is gone, but everyone knows her spirit is still here. Her guild mark is located on her left thigh, and she has long white hair.'' Mira smiled a sad smile she was grateful because Lucy said or wrote all those good things about her.

**(I will be doing almost everyone since it is about Fairy Tail.)**

''Happy. He is a cheerful fish lover cat! I thought at first I was going crazy when I saw the cat talk and had wings. His wings seem so beautiful, it's white and soft. He can carry one person, while having his magic called Aera activated. He is blue and have a white belly! His partner or master is Dragneel Natsu, his catch phrase is ''Aye!'' It's so kawaii when he says it. I'm always wondering what is in his little green backpack he carries around, probably fish. His guild mark is on his back which some people don't notice sometimes.''

Happy thought she was right he carries fish in his little backpack.

''Gajeel Redfox. He's a serious and violent guy. He was an enemy at first, he had an epic battle with Natsu and lost. But now he's with us, Fairy Tail! He's also a dragon slayer but an iron type. He's pretty tough if you mess with him. He calls me cheerleader for some reason, I don't get it. He doesn't have a flying cat with him, because he thinks it's too much work. He was brave on singing that song, if I can remember it was Shooby Do Dou, something a long those lines. I'm glad he's with us now, we're stronger then ever now! His mark is left arm below his shoulder and has black spiky hair!''

Gajeel was happy but not showing it but inside he was glad he was in the book, but he really wanted a flying cat.

''Juvia Lockser. Sunny playful raindrop. Juvia was an enemy but after Gray saved her she decided to join Fairy Tail! She had this gloomy appearance at first but know Master and everyone at Fairy Tail change her into a sunny raindrop! Her magic is Water Magic, and I was surprised because her body is water! Never seen that coming, huh? She seems to be calling me her love rival, why's that? Well her guild mark is located on her left thigh and she has blue short hair.'' Juvia was crying a bit but was happy.

''Makarov, aka Master. He's actually a great wizard, he's actually one of the Ten Wizard Saints! For an old man he sure is powerful. He's also in the Magic Council. Everyone listens to him time to time, his powers are, well I don't really know but they are powerful. At first when I came I thought he was a pervert, which might be true! Everyone cares about him, if they ever lose him we had to get a new master. His guild mark is located on his entire chest area, he has white hair.''

''Levy McGraden. She's such a cheerful and loves to read person. She's one of my best friends. I promised her she can read my novel's first then anyone. Her magic is solid script, she's a super reader** (Lol...)**. Her appearance change after the ''incident'', but she'll always look pretty. She usually is the one that is concern about me the most then others. She'll always be my best friend. I wonder how old she is, she seems young but very mature sometimes. Her guild mark is located left shoulder blaze. Her hair is a color of blue and is short with a yellow bandana.'' Levy voice was happy to hear that she was in the book and Lucy's best friend.

''And finally Lisanna Strauss. Even though I never met her, she sounds nice and fun. Natsu must have had a strong relationship with her long ago when I wasn't around because whenever I mention her he goes serious and tells me to shut up! I think her magic was Take Over. I've heard that she raised Natsu's Dragon Egg or Happy with him. I wonder if I ever get to meet her, because then I hope we can become great friends! I don't know where her guild mark is but I do know her hair is white but short.''

Lisanna felt guilt that she was the one that hurt Lucy, she was getting all the attention and forgot about Lucy. Everyone stared at the ground feeling guilty and sad that their blonde mage is gone.

**-BACK TO LUCY, WENDY AND CARLA! ALSO AFTER 10 MONTHS!- (By the way it's always Lucy's POV and she trained I just wanted to skip typing it, now she's very powerful and can control all her magic and not even get tired after using it for a while)**

We woke up. ''Ohayou Minna!'' I shouted. ''Ohayou!'' Wendy and Carla shouted. ''Let's go eat somewhere before you go to your mission.'' I said to Wendy as she brushed her blue hair. ''Sure!'' She said.

We walked down to a cafe and ate. ''I'll have some orange juice and milk,10 bacon, 8 pancakes, 4 scrambled eggs, 2 hashbrowns and 2 sausges please.'' I ordered the waiter. ''Hai!'' She replied and ran off to the kitchen. ''So tell me about your mission.'' I asked Wendy. ''O-oh well, there is this dark guild and they plan on bringing Nirvana back for evil, so I have to join alliance with 2 other guilds.'' Wendy replied. The waitress came back with our meal. ''Here are your orders, enjoy!''. I took 3 pancakes, 4 bacon, 1 scrambled egg and 1 sausge. Wendy took 2 pancakes, 4 bacon, 1 scrambled egg and 1 sausge. As Carla took the 2 hashbrowns, 3 pancakes, 2 bacon.

We ate and paid the cafe. As we were walking towards her mission. She asked me a suprising question. ''Would you like to join CaitShelter?'' She asked with joy. ''Sure!'' I replied. She took out her phone. ''Master, we have a new member, her name is Lucy Heartfillia!''.''Yes, ok bye!'' she hung up and then my cheek started to glow. A guild mark of CaitShelter was placed on it. ''W-wow.'' ''Welcome to CaitShelter!'' She yelled and hugged me.

I giggled. ''Also now your part of our mission!'' She yelled. ''Oh ok!''. I had everything ready, my magic whip, I can now summon 4 spirits now, I also learned Heal, Fire, Ice, and Light magic.

We stood infront of the building. Wendy ran in, but then I heard a thud! As I walked in my appearance also changed. Now I had 3 colors in my hair, blonde on my top, black on the middle and blood red on the bottom. It was also now waist length. Everyone stared at me. ''What?''. They just stared. I helped Wendy up and she thanked me. ''Are you ok my princess?'' A blondie asked. ''E-eh..'' Wendy blushed. She then got seated onto a couch. ''Your just so dang kawaii'' **(OMG I COULDN'T STOP LAUGHING WHEN I TYPED THIS!)** Another said. ''Would you like something to drink or eat princess?'' Another blondie but shorter said. Wendy was blushing madly.

''Cut the cr-'' I remember Wendy was still a kid. ''Cut the BS and get down into business.'' I said. My voice changed also, it was deeper **(Think of Moka's vampire voice)**

* * *

Everyone stared again. ''Are you guys staring because I'm so sexy?'' I asked putting my hands on my hips. The boys blushed and Sherry just got jealous I think. ''Ok let's talk.'' A tall and buff guy said.

**Please R&R and i'll start working on the next chapter!**


	2. Forming a Team! (I'm not dead yet guys)

H-Hey guys...uh...so yeah haven't updated in a VERY VERY LONG TIME! BUT it's because I've been traveling lately and I forgot to bring my laptop and I was super sad! My typing skills have improved so hope you guys enjoy! Btw I will not be doing Twin Celebrities and Guardian Host Club anymore very sorry but I will be deleting it as well, if any of you read it...OKAY ENOUGH OF THAT LET'S GET TO THE DAMN STORY! Also I was very surprise you guys even read this!

RainbowCupquake does not own Fairy Tail whatsoever!

_Italic =_Thoughts

**Bold = really loud shouting (lol)**

**WHEEEEW**

I looked around the room. Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Fairy Tail were here. I mentally growled when I saw Natsu and Lisanna holding hands. I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention. Everyone looked at me. ''So let's all introduce ourself first, we'll start with Lamia, Pegasus, then...Fairies and then us.'' I said hesitating. They all nodded.

''Well I'm Jura Neekis, one of the Ten Wizards Saint. My magic is Earth magic.''

''Yo, the name's Lyon Vastia. Mine is Ice Make!''

''Hello my darlings my name is Sherry Blendy! My love magic is Doll Play!'' She said dramatically.

On to Blue Pegasus now,

''You all must know us but we're the Trimens, Hibiki Lates Archive magic, Eve Tearm Snow Magic and Ren Akatsuki Air Magic'' They all bowed.

''Men! I am thee Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki! Perfume is my specialty especially ladies'' He posed for Erza. She looked disgusted well almost everyone was except the Trimens.

The Trimens were clapping for him.

_Now is the Fairies._ I thought with digust.

''Erza Scarlet, the pleasure to meet you all. My magic is Re-Quip'' She said in a calm voice. I just wrinkled my nose and narrowed my eyes.

''Yeah, nice to meet you all, Gray, Gray Fullbuster. My magic is the same as Lyon's but different.''

''Lisanna Strauss, Sister of Mira amd Elfman! Please take care of me. The magic I use is Take Over!'' She told holding onto Natsu's arm. I growled in my throat not letting it out and narrowed my eyes even more deadly but quickly opened them as it was Dragneel's turn.

''Yo, I'm Natsu Dragneel nice to meet you all! I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer!'' He told grinning. I mentally wanted to smash his head already.

Okay well it's our turn now.

''U-Uh my name is W-Wendy Marvell and my magic i-is Sky Dragon Slayer. Nice to meet you all!'' She blubbered out shyly and bowing. Everyone was wide eyes and shocked. I smirked a bit. They were thinking how can a innocent little girl be a dragon slayer.

''So your one too, who was your dragon?!'' Natsu asked happily. ''S-She's Gradeeny.'' Wendy told. Natsu smiled and Wendy smiled. I just frowned a bit but I shrugged it off.

I signed. Guess it's my turn.

''I'm Lucille Kilifilia, my magic is for you to see later on.'' I greeted smirking and crossing my arm. ''O-Okay well let's discuss the pla-'' Jura got cutt off.

I quickly ran towards Ichiya and tapped his forehead. ''Burst.'' I chanted. He was then sent into the wall with a crash. ''What the hell are you doing Kilifilia-san!'' Hibiki shouted in rage. ''Shut up for a second this wasn't the real Ichiya, this is a fake.''

Everyone was shock. ''Well we can't pass you, very sorry but we must go back.'' They whispered so no one can hear. They transformed back into their original form and disappeared. I signed.

''Well if your concerned about Ichiya-san then he's in the bathroom.'' I told the Trimens and they quickly ran off to find their leader.

''H-how did you know?'' Gray asked in awe. ''Well I sensed it becausehis magic aura was bledning with something else familiar to me.'' I explained. He put his arm around me. ''I like you, you know?'' He said smiling. I started blushing a bit.

''Hah so you do have a soft spot!'' Sherry blurted out. I was wide eyes and the blush went away. ''D-Don't say that!'' I yelled and summoned a harmless wind ball towards her. She was pushed into the couch.

_This is bad_. I thought. _I'm sharing my soft side to them. _I quickly cleared my throat. ''So Jura the plan?'' I asked him. He was drinking his tea and he then explained the plan.

_Great. _I thought sarcastically.

_Me and Wendy were with Fairy Tail!_ I thought with digust!

-LIIIIINE-

So sorry for the short chappy but I will be working on the others and they will probably be longer. But I can't promise it to you. So I looked at this story and my eyes were melting... **52 freaking followers! WHAT THE HELL GUYS?! This story isn't that good...*cries dramatically* Thank you everyone! See ya later!**


	3. Why I came back from the dead! xD

**This isn't a chapter but like a little notice and stuff...**

**Okay so anyways, after I uploaded chapter 2 of Fairy Tail Lucy's New Guild I was glad because I had about 30 reviews for the first chapter. I was very surprised because I never expected to see that many people like it. At first I left FF for a while because I went traveling with my friends. We went to Japan first, of course, then Italy, then Sweden, Singapore, and then finally we visited my home country which is Vietnam.**

**Then we finally arrived at Japan I notice I didn't bring my laptop and I couldn't just go back and come back. My friends told me it's okay, because I was literally crying. Either way that's why I couldn't update in like 10 months.**

**I will be updating daily about once or twice a week if I can. I'm almost done with high school and going to college soon and I'm quite nervous. I mean I'll be very busy then and won't be able to be on FF that much. **

**I'll try to update longer and better chapters. I will be focusing on Fairy Tail Lucy's New Guild more then New Charas and a New Life because Fairy Tail has more followers then my other story, and I thought my viewers wanted more of that.**

**So now to the main part! REPLYING TO THE REVIEEEWWSS! (Oh gosh there's so many...)**

**Chapter 1 Reviews-**

**Treehugger1234567890: Yes thank you so much for your advice I will be deciding Lucy's powers very soon in the next chapter (****4****) I already gave a bit of a ****c****lue already but thanks for your very...long...advice and I very much appreciate it! **＼（Ｔ∇Ｔ）／

**GoldenRoseTanya: Haha yes I know drama!**

**FuzzyPeachz: Yes I finally updated if you even read my story anymore... **（ ＴДＴ）

**Riku'sgirl19: Thank you! **

**Guest #1: Okay I will but I already did so...OKAY! **

**Sakura (Guest): It's up now if your still reading, but chapter 4 will be up around next week. **

**Foxxel: OKAY OKAY OKAY YOUR WELCOME! **( ^O^ )

**AmuletDragonSlayerFairy: I just updated fyi, haha love your stories btw... **｡◕‿◕｡

**Guest #2: OH PLEASE STOP BANGING YOUR HEAD YOU'LL CRACK IT! Chapter 2 is already updated! **ヽ（゜ロ゜；）ノ

**Rose JewelStar: Aww thank you very much! **

**PokePrincess15: Yes of course don't you worry I will not be discontinuing this unless problems occur but I will be continuing this don't you worry! **（⌒▽⌒）

**Vampoof94: Hehe, Thanks!**

**Guest #3: No worries! I already did! **(*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))**Hahahaha!**

**Kodochi Kurokami: I already diiiiiiid! Also thank yoooou!**

**Otaku908: I'm sorry Otaku-san but I was traveling (in the top my lame explanation) but don't you worry I will be updating daily now!**

**xXDark15AngelXx: I love you a lot too, thanks for reading my story!**

**Sabs839: I'm not going to delete this so thanks!**

**Innocence-creator: Probably not in the beginning but I can't give it away so you have to continue reading this. Mwahahahaha! ****Ψ(****´)Ψ**

**Blue Seas Rose ****(Guest): Yep already did!**

**Fate Suta: WAIT THEY'RE DYING?! NOOO, now I need to update faster or I'll be losing lives! ****(((( ;°Д°))))**

**Guest #... 4: Sorry but I did my best, as my meaning of ASAP is nothing ****【・ヘ・****?****】**

**Bluecageprincess: Yes madam I'm greatly sorry! I'll update more!**

**Sen'niriki: K.**

** .Kawaii: I wiiiiiiiillllllll uuuupppddddaaaatttteeeee, bbuuuuttttt I alllrreeeaadddyyy diiiiiiiiiidddddd! ****（＾Ｏ＾) (Your name for some reason didn't appear so you just .Kawaii, I'm very sorry)**

**Sica-Nee: Will do!**

**AliceCullen3: Thank you!**

**Pyska (Guest): Okay well thanks I appreciate that you think you like it!**

**Guest #5: Yes I will write longer chapters!**

**Nikki (Guest): Don't worry I'll make a lot of chapters!**

**Feebeechan: Haha yes I know thank you! (Your whole pen name didn't appear so I used half of it! Sorry!)**

**Now onto Chapter 2 Reviews!-**

**innocence-creator: Thank you very much! I appreciate that you still read my story after that very long wait!**

**AmuletDragonSlayerFairy: I'm sorry Amulet-sama, I won't make you wait for a year to read chapter ****4**** but I'll be updating next week, I promise!**

**Sabss123: Haha but I don't really know if this is going to be a Nalu or GraLu! Might have a poll for that too!**

**Zelda-san: Thank you for that one follower but right now it increased really high to 62 now! So like 10 more people followed it!**

**AliceCullen3: Thank you once again!**

**OKAY SO I'm done replying. I'll be doing this again after I get enough reviews to do it. So thanks again for following as you see in Zelda-san's reply we have 62 followers and I'm hoping to reach 100. I know I'm selfish but that's my goal! **

**Oh and check out AmuletDragonSlayerFairy's stories. I really love her stories especially Changed for Gakuen Alice! **

**Also I wanted to tell you guys that thank you so much when I first joined Fanfiction I thought no one would like my stories or they would suck. But actually you guys like it! **

**There will be a poll up for ****which pairing you would like in my Fairy Tail story. Be sue to vote or I'll choose randomly and do that pairing instead! **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING STILL!**

**CHAPTER 4 WILL BE UP AROUND NEXT SATURDAY, IF YOU CAN WAIT THAT LONG AND IF YOUR STILL WITH ME HERE AT THE END. YOU ROCK AND GET A INVISIBLE RAINBOW COOKIE UNICORN!**


	4. Protecting Our Nakama? Yeah Right!

**Hey, Hey, Hey like I promised I'm updating on Saturdays! Well either way I have another story on WattPad and I thought you guys liked to check it out. My story is Gamers Life my username is SilicaAmulet, so yeah k. It's just about you being the girl in the story meeting famous gamers from Youtube...**

**Disclaimer: RainbowCupquake does not own Fairy Tail whatsoever.**

**Warning: Swearing is in this chapter well not really.**

**A-A**

**-Lucy/Lucille POV-**

As we were riding Christina everyone was discussing the members of Oracion Seis. ''Everyone understands the members and their powers, correct?'' Everyone nodded. I signed a bit and then walked away. But someone grabbed my shoulder.

I turned around. It was Natsu, I glared at him. ''Hey so your Lucille right?'' I nodded cautiously. ''Well I already introduced myself but the thing you did to the fake Ichiya was really cool what's it called?'' I brushed of his shoulder.

I turned around. ''It's called Burst, whenever or whoever I touch and enchant it they well explode but not physically.'' I explained. He smiled, I could feel his happiness behind me. I mentally growled but then a thought came up, why not have some fun? ''So I heard about Lucy Heartfilia.'' I coldly told him. His happy aura changed immediately to an angered and serious one. I smirked.

Lisanna, Gray and Erza ran over to me. ''A-Ah sorry but that's a taboo topic to Natsu and well everyone in Fairy Tail.'' Lisanna explained sadly and quietly. I nodded. ''Ah well I met her before.'' They all looked at me surprised. ''How is she doing, is she fine?'' Gray asked me.

I just shook my head. ''Tell me what did she tell you?'' Erza asked seriously. I smirked evily. I saw that they narrowed their eyes. By now everyone was gone except us.

''She told me she hated Fairy Tail, every single person.'' I told them. Their eyes widen. ''S-She wouldn't say such things!'' Gray shouted at me. I sgined. ''You guys are complete idiots, can't you tell as you were always around little miss Strauss here?'' I said sounding completely rude.

''But of course you wouldn't since she's not that important to you guys either way.'' I said laughing at the end. Then Natsu bursted.

''You bitch!'' Natsu shouted at me lighting up his fist. He threw it at me but I dodged. ''I'm not finished yet!'' He yelled. He kicked me in the back really hard and I flew towards the wall. I gasped in pain. Well not really just faking it so I wouldn't show my true power too much.

I slowly stood up. Then I ran towards him and tapped his torse multiple times. His eyes widened in shock. ''Burst.'' I chanted. He was thrown towards the wall making a bit of a dent. I could fix that later. He was already bruised a bit and burnt a bit.

But then something sharp and shiny caught me by the neck. I glanced side ways. It was Erza narrowing her eyes dangerously. I could see Gray trying to hold back his anger. Lisanna was already in one of her Take Over forms in her defense position to attack.

''How dare you insult Fairy Tail!'' Erza shouted at me taking the sword of my neck but still pointing it at me. ''Insulting? Ha more like stating a fact!'' I shouted back laughing. She widened her eyes and her mouth clenched and she changed her armor. ''Re-Quip: Heaven's Wheel Armor!'' She chanted. I just smirked a bit.

She pointed the sword towards me still. ''Even if your our ally we will not hold back to defend or former member.'' She told me deadly. Natsu was besides her flaming up. Gray was in his ice make position while Lisanna was behind Natsu.

I signed and shook my head laughing. ''Do you really think that you'll defeat me here, you'll eventually take down Christina with everyone in it, damaging our transportation and everyone here.'' I asked them. They looked at each other and nodded. ''But you dare say anything regarding our nakama, beware we will not hold back to protect her!'' Natsu shouted. I just tched and walked away. I heard them talking a bit and walking the other way to their rooms.

_Yeah right, protecting their nakama. Don't make me laugh! __That bastard was why I left._ I thought as I went in my room and headed to bed. I saw Wendy sleeping and smiled. I layed beside and went to sleep.

**-Erza POV-**

How dare she say such crude things about Lucy like that! I thought she was a nice girl. Well a bit cold but still nice. But I take back everything. ''Natsu you okay?'' I heard Lisanna ask. ''Yeah I'm alright these bruises aren't that big a deal.'' He replied reasurring her. I looked at Gray. He had a face of sadness. ''You okay Gray?'' I asked. ''I thought she was a soft girl I could get along with since back at Blue Pegusas.'' He told remembering what she did.

I nodded along softly. ''I'm going to get her back!'' Declared Natsu. We all looked back at him. ''When I can, I'm going to take her down for saying things like that about Luce!'' We just smiled at him. ''Let me join too!'' Grya and Lisanna said to him. He high fived him .I shook my head smiling.

''Well let's get some sleep so we can do our mission tomorrow.'' I reminded them. They nodded and head to their rooms. I shared with Lisanna while Gray and Natsu shared one.

The thing that couldn't come off of my mind was,

Why was Lucy's name similar to Lucille's?

**-PAPER CCUUUUT FUUU-**

**Okay so when I updated chapter 3 (reason why I left) and left FF and came back on the next day we had 66 followers, 42 reviews and 51 favorites. I MEAN WTF guys! I literally screamed and yelled out of my window in joy! Thank you so much! I would also like to thank you guys for actually reading this so when we reach 50 reviews I will make the longest chapter I can, I PROMISE! So hurry up and review! **


	5. Reminder!

**Hey I forgot to metion something in Chapter 4!**

**VOTE ON THE POLL! I need results very soon but the poll will be up for about a month and then I will make the pairing. It's for the FT story so VOTE. Just go to my profile and you'll see the poll. It's all about the pairing but if there's a tie, it will be a love triangle! I think only one person voted. So I thank you whoever voted! **

**Also when I said I'll make a long one, I am not lieing but it will be next Saturday if we reach 50 reviews. Also I will make that chapter more exciting, Like more fighting scenes! SO THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**That is all, PEACE OUT!**

…**...**

**Hey guess what?**

**Come on guess...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hi.. okay that is all good-bye!**


	6. Vote and Hiring and Sorry!

**Hello my little fellows I am going to be announcing who is in first place for the pairing! No this not the "Official" pairing just how it's going. I was actually quite surprised myself.**

**Rogue- 9 votes**

**Natsu- 7 votes**

**Gray- 7 votes**

**Sting- 6 votes**

**Laxus- 4 votes**

**Gajeel- 3 votes**

**Loke- 2 votes**

**So currently RoLu is in the lead! My personal self does like Rolu best and ZeLu but that's me lol. Don't worry I'm not going to cheat! So you better vote because a lot of you are saying this in the review section.**

_**I want GraLu!**_

_**I hope this is a GraLu!**_

**and blah blah blah...**

**Sorry not to be mean. BUT VOTE IF YOU WANT PRECIOUS GRALU! **

**Yes we did reach 50 reviews! Well we went over it by 3 so your getting your very long chapter! Hope you enjoy your torture for waiting for it till Saturday mwahahahaa.**

**But when school is over I will be updating more later on. But only if I get 100 reviews. **

**Yes I am one greedy monkey! But it's a challenge. If I do hit 100 then I will update this story every Saturday, Wednesday, Monday and probably Saturday if I'm in the mood.**

**On second thought don't reach 100, I'm going to be super busy! Haha but seriously it's the #1 challenge for yoooou!**

**But for now Saturdays is the only day I'm updating. Also I am looking for a betareader. It's kind of troublesome so PM if you can. Make sure you really good because I make a bunch of mistakes everywhere. Like it's a bomb of failure and mistakes! **

**Okay that's all I have to say, goodbye! Also I'm so sorry for all these Author Notes I'm really naive and stuff but I will have poll results every 3 chapters until June 15th! **


	7. Oracion Seis Appears!

**SURPRISE BIATCHES! So today we had a dary of for memorial day! Which I was like, hey why not have a surprise chapter for everyone since I have a day off from school! School ends on June 5th so I was like, whhhyyyy! But either way let's get started. **

**This is not the long chapter that is for Saturday so stay tuned!**

**Disclaimer: RainbowCupquake does not own Fairy Tail!**

**Before we head on to the story I AM SO STUPID! IT WASN'T GRIMORE HEART IT WAS FRAKING ORACION SEIS NOT GRIMORE HEART!**

**So I'll be editing that out from he chapter! But for now head on to the story.**

**O-O**

**-Lucy's POV-**

I woke up to see Wendy's peaceful sleeping face and I giggled softly. But then I had a tingly feeling inside of me. Not the good one but the bad one. ''Wendy wake up!'' I quickly shook her. I looked around the Christina as she got up. ''What is it Lucille-san?'' Wendy asked me.

''Something bad is going to happen we have to warn the others!'' I told her istantly. She looked confused but then had a look of determination and ran towards Blue Pegusas rooms. But they started flirting but then instantly took in the situation as Wendy told them, not getitng affected by the attention.

I ran towards Fairy Tail. I quickly yelled what was happening and they came out. They nodded at me but Natsu just pushed pass me. I didn't feel hurt so I just walked out. Lamia Scale was already out and ordering us to get in our magic defense. I could feel the bad feeling rising.

Then it happened.

Christina was shot down by something. I ran towards Wendy hugging her. I cursed under my breath as I saw her crying a bit. ''Everyone hold on!'' Hibiki yelled. We all did and we crashed.

**-Wendy's POV-**

I could feel us crash into the forest. I gasped in pain a bit. My eyes were closed tightly but I felt someone bleeding harshly onto me. I opened them but then gasping in horror. ''Lucille-san!'' I screamed in agony.

Everyone averted their attention towards me but widen their eyes as well. Everyone was brusied and all but Lucille was even more hurt then them! I had some bruises as well but I quickly healed myself then I made my way towards Lucille.

''I-I'm fine.'' Lucille said while trying to stand up. But she fell down but Gray held onto her. ''Thanks.'' She told Gray. Gray nodded and held onto her. ''I-I'll heal you!'' I shouted running towards them. ''Your a healer?'' Erza asked. I nodded and started healing her and Gray setted her down on the ground.

I shutted my eyes focusing on her wounds. After a while her wounds were fixed but sme bruises were there. ''Wendy you should rest.'' Sherry told me putting a shoulder on me. I nodded. ''I fixed up some of your wounds, Lucille-san.'' I told. She nodded and smiled. ''Thanks.'' She told quietly.

Of course I knew she was strong when she was training but this is the first time I've seen her get wounded badly. She stood up again with more ease. We all started walking towards a plain field that was covered in gravel and sand.

''Well, well, well what do we have here?'' I heard a low voice. We all looked infront of us and saw them.

It was the group we were trying to defeat. Oracion Seis!

**-Lucille's POV-**

I stared at them narrowing my eyes slightly. I pushed Wendy behind me a bit. ''If it isn't Oracion Seis.'' I spatted out. They all smiled wickly except the guy who was on the flying carpet thing. Was he sleeping?! ''Let's have some fun~!'' Angel called out. I cringed in disgust. Was she trying to act like some damn Angel? Blue Pegusas and Lamia Scale wasn't here because they were finding something else that we knew was here.

''Fine with me.'' Natsu said grinning. Everyone positioned themselves. Erza was in her armor. I think it was called, Black Wing. I positioned myself as well. ''Let's get started.'' Cobra hissed wickedly. We all then ran towards them. I ran towards Angel, Natsu and Gray ran for Midnight and Erza was going towards Cobra.

I notice that Hoteye and Racer weren't here. But I shrugged that off. ''Haha aren't you a devil.'' Angel laughed at me. I just looked at her. She took out her keys. I widen my eyes. I haven't used my keys in a while since training with Wendy.

I took mine as well. No going back I guess. ''Open Gate of the Scorpion!.'' She put it towards the sky. ''Scorpio!'' She chanted.

_Ding Dong!_

''We are!'' He said while appearing. I signed. Since he was a strong oppnent there was someone I knew who would get him away.

I took out a golden key as well. ''Open Gate of the Water Bearer.'' I chanted quietly. I flipped it in the air. ''Aquarius!'' I chanted loudly and caught it in my hands pointing towards her.

_Ding Dong!_

She appeared with her urn of course but with a angered expression. ''What the hell is it this time?'' You just smiled a bit which made Aquarius shocked a bit but neither the less she acted coldly towards you. ''Nothing there's no fighting against your _boyfriend.'' _I told her. She turned around.

''Scorpio-kun~!'' She yelled hugging him while disappearing into the Celestrial World. I just signed once again. Angel looked shocked a bit but then she smirked. ''Your a Celestrial made too?'' She asked. I just nodded and took out another key. I side glanced towards everyone else. They seem to be doing good. Natsu was eventually burning down some of the trees as he was trying tp hit Midnight.

''Open Gate of the Lion!''. ''Leo!'' I chanted.

_Ding Dong!_

He then appeared. He had on his original tuxedo. I could see Angel smirk. ''Open Gate of the Ram!''. ''Aries!'' She chanted sickly and then she appeared. ''S-sorry!'' She said timidly. I just stared at her. ''L-Leo?'' Aries asked staring at him. He as well looked shocked. ''A-Aries...'' He said. But they started fighting. Even if they were lovers they still had to fight.

After a while of their fighting they were badly bruised and breathing heavy. ''Open Gate of the Chisel.'' She chanted. ''Caelum.'' Then appeared what seemed to be a orb. ''Transformation #3.'' She said to it. It then transformed into a advance gun looking machine. I widened my eyes to see that the target was the spirits. ''No!'' I shouted but too late.

''Attack.'' Angel chanted smirking evily.

Aries and Leo then got shot directly in their stomachs.


	8. Sacrificed and Realization!

**So I think I'm going to have to break the promise since tomorrow is my friend's birthday but hey guess what I'll just update it today! Lucky you so you guys get a super duper long chapter! Hope you like took me three days to finish! Also sorry I didn't update on Saturday I had a bit of a fever but now it's almost gone!**

**O-O**

**-Lucy's POV-**

I stared in anger and horror. I just saw two spirits get shot! ''You bitch, that was your own spirit! Why could you do that?'' I shouted at Angel. She was smirking. ''Well she was losing so I had to get rid of her one way.'' She answered. I widen my eyes. ''Your going to get it!'' I yelled running towards her. She smiled manically and pulled out another key.

''Open Gate of the Twins!'' She chanted. ''Gemini!'' She said swiftly and they appeared. ''Transform to Erza Scarlet.'' Angel told. I then saw them change into Erza. Gemini or Erza was smirking evilly. ''Re-Quip: Heaven's Wheel!'' She chanted. I gritted my teeth. I had some strong magic but I wasn't so sure if I could beat Erza.

She charged at me with dual swords. As she approached I dodged and tapped her back multiple times as well as her legs. ''Burst!'' I quickly said. Explosions were then erupted on her body. She gasped in pain. She growled and then charged at me again but with different armor. It was the Black Wing one.

I then spawned my wings on my back as Erza flew to the sky. My wings were light and fairy like. ''Come back here!'' I shouted. She looked down at me and then stopped. I got confused. I stared at her as then she changed her armor once more.

It was her Flight armor. She then disappeared into the air. I looked around carefully. I couldn't sense her since she was going too fast. I then notice her coming from my back but it was too late.

''Sonic Claw!'' Gemini chanted as Erza. I cried in pain as she slashed every part of my body. I fell towards the ground as my wings were useless now and need time to heal. I flipped and landed on my feet. Erza came down as well landing perfectly.

She was smirking as I was panting heavily. I looked at the others. Natsu and Gray had then went to help Erza because Midnight had disappeared with Brian. I growled. ''Re-Quip Midnight Radiant Katana.'' I chanted. I could see Erza looking at me as she fought Cobra. Wendy was watching at the side but supporting us since she was charging up her healing magic.

The sword appeared at my hands. It was a dark blue enchanted sword. It had sharp edges and was quite long. I could send powerful beams at her with this. I pointed it towards her. ''Dim Light Shine!'' I casted on her. The beam shot out but Erza once again re-quipped.

This time it was Morning Star Armor. She as well pointed her sword towards me and shot her beam. ''Photon Slicer.'' She chanted as it shot through her dual swords. I tried pushing forward as the swords beam collided together. I tapped my sword's blade. ''Burst!'' I shouted.

My sword then burst into power and the beam got larger. I smirked as I saw Gemini or Erza struggle. Burst only hurts humans not weapons unless they're human made. Which is quite weird. I shouted in rage as I struggles to keep going. The beam then shot froward towards Erza breaking her beam. I chanted away my sword.

I smiled a bit as I was satisfied! Erza then screamed in pain. She then turned back into Gemini. ''Your strong as ever Lucille-sama.'' They whispered before disappearing back into the spirit world. I looked towards Angel and she was fuming in anger. ''These spirits are so weak and useless!'' She shouted at them and through them towards the water. She then pulled out another gold key. I narrowed my eyes. It never said she had a fifth key! I quickly ran towards the key she threw down before they went down the stream.

I picked them up and slipped them into my key ring. I'll make a contract later.

''Open Gate of the Prayer!'' She chanted. But instead of the normal white light it was blackish and reddish. I widen my eyes. No way! She must have made her own key, but if she did that, that meant she's sacrificing her life!

''STOP IT!'' I shouted. I ran towards her reaching for her hand that had the key. I grasped it along with her. She widen her eyes in anger. ''Let go!'' She screamed. The light was getting dimmer. ''Stop you mustn't sacrifice your life!'' I shouted grasping it a bit harder. We struggled to get the key out of each other hands.

I tapped her hand. ''Burst!'' I commanded. Her hand shot of the key. I took the key. I then threw it in the air. I made a small but powerful magic ball and shot it towards it. ''Explode!'' I shouted. Angel was screaming. The key exploded into golden glitter and spirnkled down onto us.

I looked towards Angel as she stared at the ground. ''Angel.'' I said. She looked up quietly. ''When you lose a battle you learn something. You must become stronger, even for the good or bad, I learned from my own experience.'' I explained and walked away. I didn't even wait for her to respond.

As I walked away Angel laid down into the water and floated away I just sighed and ran towards Erza. Cobra was a good fighter especially with his snake Cubellios. I saw that Gray and Natsu had gone away looking for the other teams since Erza told them. Erza, Cobra and Me were left to fight. I just stood watching. I was impress since Erza was putting up on a good fight with him.

But then I saw Cobra smirking. I then stood up and activated my magic getting ready. I then saw that Cubellois was going to bite Erza! I quickly ran using some of my magic and pushed her. ''What are you doing Lucy!'' Erza shouted. I widen my eyes as I heard my real name. I just stayed silent as she fell. I turned around towards the snake.

I then gasped in pain. ''AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' I screamed. I fell to the ground as Cobra disappeared quickly with his snake. ''Lucille!'' I heard. I looked towards Erza. She had a look of sadness. I then closed my eyes. ''She's been bitten!'' I heard Wendy say. I felt her soft hands on the place where Cubellios bit. ''Don't touch to hard!'' I heard Lisanna shout to Wendy. I clenched my hands a bit from such a harsh yell from Lisanna.

I gritted my teeth in pain. ''I'm sorry.'' Erza told me I knew the reason. ''It's fine.'' I whispered as Wendy tried to heal me. I then looked towards Wendy. ''Wendy let's go in the forest, I-I think the others are there...'' I said quietly as I passed out.

**-Erza's POV-**

I couldn't help feeling guilty since Lucille got bitten. But for some reason when she pushed me I remembered Lucy. That's why I shouted out her name. ''Erza?'' I heard Gray call out for me. I snapped out of my daze and notice I almost hit into a branch. ''Sorry Gray I was thinking about something.'' I told him. ''About what?'' He asked. ''Something about Lucille but right now it doesn't matter we have to go find her a place to heal where they couldn't find us or hurt her anymore.'' I told him seriously. He was taken back by my voice but nodded.

As we sat down observing Wendy healing her Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus were here. ''W-What happened?'' Asked Sherry as she kneeled down to see Lucille's large bitten wound. ''Cobra's snake bit her because of me.'' I told them. They looked towards me. ''It wasn't your fault okay? She saved you.'' Natsu told me crossing his arms. I just smiled and thanked him.

I then heard a grunt. ''Lucille-san?'' Wendy asked. ''H-huh?'' She asked weakly. ''Oh my gosh I thought you were going to die!'' Wendy cried. I heard Lucille giggle. It sounded like Lucy's but it's impossible that this is Lucy right?!

I'll have to ask her later some other time. ''How you feeling?'' Gray asked her. ''Numb in my lower body.'' She told. The bite was on her left leg. But it was already spreading to the other. I then saw Lucille reach out for something. She then took my armor belt. My skirt didn't fall which I heard Ichiya and the other Trimens sigh.

She wrapped it around her leg tightly. ''Erwza cwut my lewg off with your sword.'' She told as the belt was in her mouth and wrapped around her leg tightly. I looked at her confused. ''B-But why?'' I asked. ''Jwust do iwt!'' She asked. I hesitated. But then Natsu took my sword.

''Natsu the hell are you doing?!'' I heard Gray yell at him. Natsu's eyes were covered by hs bangs. ''If she wants her leg cut off then let's do it.'' He quietly said. I could see coldness around his aura. I didn't like it. ''Natsu you do-.'' Natsu stopped me. He raised the sword as Lucille closed her eyes tightly.

But then Gray stood in front of Lucille hands blocking her. I could see Wendy shivering a bit. Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus with worried faces. ''She'll survive!'' Gray shouted. Natsu just looked at him. ''She's a strong person, she'll survive, just like L-Lucy..'' Gray choked out. Natsu widen his eyes. He dropped my sword and covered his face in his hands.

''N-Natsu?'' Lisanna asked.

**-Natsu's POV-**

What the hell was I thinking? ''I-I'm sorry..'' I whispered to them. I heard Lucille move. I felt arms wrap around my body. ''I-It's okay, I-I know I've been really cold towards you..'' She told me. I nodded and just layed in her arms. It felt so comforting just like,

Lucy's.

But how come? I mean this isn't Lucy because she only knows Celestial Magic not anything Lucille has. But it could be a possibility. I could see the other smiling softly. Lucille removed her arms and I wished she didn't a little. ''Better?'' She asked holding out her hands.

I grinned. ''Hell yeah!'' I shouted in joy as the other laughed.

**-Gray's POV-**

As Lucille held Natsu in her arms. I felt jealousy rise up in my chest. I clutched it without anyone noticing. Why would I feel this I mean I don't love Lucille right? The only person I used to love was...Lucy but that's crazy right?! Lucille probably has a boyfriend already since she's so beautiful.

Ahh! The hell am I thinking! I slapped myself a little. As Natsu stood up with the help of Lucille I couldn't help but feel like Lucille is Lucy. I mean by the way she laughs, smiles and those chocolate brown eyes are just like Lucy's.

**-Lucille's POV-**

As I help up Natsu I felt happy. I mean when I left Fairy Tail I felt betrayal and anger. But now as I hang out with them more I felt happy and comfortable. But they ignored me, but I also went to go back to them. But I don't want leave Wendy!

I was confused with my own feelings. I can't choose! I could see that the venom was spreading I could stand on my legs just a little with support but I needed this to heal right away!

As I sat down everyone was discussing how to heal me leg. I didn't want to feel pity so I just closed my eyes and thought about stuff.

But then something flew straight down onto Wendy!

**OAO**

**Poll Progress! **

**(PROGRESS NOT RESULTS SO KEEP VOTING!)**

**Oh btw if your a Guest then you can vote in the review section but everyone with real acocunts vote in the poll it's really simple just click my pen name and it'll show up!**

**Also if your a Guest and voted I counted them in! **

**Gray- 16 votes! (+4 Guest votes) = First place**

**Rogue- 14 votes! (+1 Guest vote) **

**Laxus- 12 votes! (+1 Guest vote)**

**Sting- 10 votes! = Tied**

**Natsu- 10 votes! (+2 Guest votes) =Tied**

**Gajeel- 5 votes!**

**Loke- 3 votes! = Last place**


End file.
